


Lust In Deduction

by kelsa1993



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelsa1993/pseuds/kelsa1993
Summary: My relationship with Sherlock started with a harmless meeting and consultation about a case I needed him to solve. However when Sherlock takes a shine to me and asks me to be his assistant things take an unexpected turn one day on a case and we both find that this meeting was fate and our paths lie with each other not only professionally but romantically.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Author
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Lust In Deduction

I had known Sherlock Holmes for about a year now. From the very moment on that Monday morning when I knocked on his door in Baker Street about a case I needed him to solve and as soon as we laid eyes on each other and the cogs in his head were trying to figure me out and deduce everything about me we clicked there and then. At the time I had to admit I had mixed feelings about him mainly from the local gossip I'd heard about him but as soon as we got to know each other through talking and I was amazed at how quick he was to solve the case. Once I'd given him the background of the case piece by piece he soon got to work looking for clues, gathering evidence and he also had another strategy that worked for him which was called his 'mind palace', in which he lay on the sofa clasping his hands together under his chin and closing his eyes and from this technique he could work out the ins and outs of the case a lot better and iron out any loose ends. I was very impressed with his detective techniques and I even complimented him each time he solved a case. I was so honoured one day though because it was at least 4 weeks on from my case I'd given him and because I was also interested in the ways of being a detective and I'd watched plenty of crime dramas and mystery shows so I wasn't a novice when it came to cases and solving problems. I was making us both tea and some breakfast when he walked into the kitchen one morning with a smile on his face, I smiled back and asked "Hi Sherlock is everything ok, you're cheery this morning, did you sleep well?" he nods and with the beaming smile still spread across his face he responds "I slept much better Kelly, I didn't have any bad dreams this time, I wanted to ask you a question though, you can say yes or no or have a think about it, what would you say if I asked you to be my assistant in the cases?". My eyes lit up and my smile grew and I beamed "Sherlock that would be amazing, I would love to be your assistant, thank you ever so much" I then hugged him, I was so happy because it was my dream to help solve cases, look for evidence, visit crime scenes, you name it, I wanted to do it all. From that moment on I vowed to always amaze Sherlock and impress him because he'd gave me this wonderful opportunity and I didn't want to let him down.

Fast forward a year later and I absolutely loved being his assistant, no case was ever the same or repetitive. It was different each time and each one more interesting than the last, I was in my element and loved inspecting the crime scenes with Sherlock. At the scenes most of the time it wasn't only me and Sherlock, his friend Greg Lestrade who was an officer and a detective also accompanied us along with his assistant Donovan. She often had an opinion of Sherlock and it wasn't always a nice one, Sherlock could deduce what people thought of him before they'd even said anything so he also knew Donovan's thoughts about him. It frustrated me at times because I know how talented and brilliant Sherlock is and he's always solving the cases before they do, he thinks two steps ahead at all times and I'd picked up his amazing strategies gradually. This is where one of the cases became more interesting but at the same time frightening because the case we were investigating was about a girl in her early 30's she'd been stabbed to death and left in her bathroom, the scene was very grisly, her eyes were open looking up and the blood was splattered around the room, against the walls, floor, shower, everywhere. Even for me and Sherlock this was quite an uncomfortable scene but we took a deep breath and started to search for clues and investigate. Once we'd examined each part of the house and collected the evidence, we left the house which had police tape around it and squad cars outside and as we walked down the steps and started to make our way back to 221B, we suddenly heard a commotion and shouting and before we knew it the ex-boyfriend who was the murderer was running towards us with the blood stained knife in tow and wa shouting at us, Sherlock shouted "Quick Kelly run he's behind us run run!!!!!!" springing into action I ran as fast as I could and Sherlock was behind me running protecting me putting his jacket out to the sides as he ran with me and we didn't stop running wanting to go back to the apartment where it was safer and we could lock the door and barricade it so we continued running not stopping and Lestrade was running with officers by his side gaining on the crazed killer and we carried on running not looking back panting and breathing hard. It felt like time was slowing as we ran Sherlock's voice echoing in my head to carry on running and don't look behind, luckily Lestrade caught up with the murderer and tackled him to the ground with the officers keeping him there as they pulled the knife from him and restrained him, Lestrade then picked him and with the officers holding onto him at the same time they bundled him into the squad car and the officers wer win the back with him just in case he tried anything as they then drove to the station to interrogate him and charge him. Lestrade knew he was the killer and made sure he wasn't getting off lightly.

We eventually got to the apartment and unaware that he'd been caught, we went through the door and locked it before barricading it with a dresser, we were out of breath and as we walked into the lounge and I tried to get me breath back, Sherlock received a text from Lestrade to say they'd caught him and he was being interrogated now and brought to justice, Sherlock sighed relieved as he said still quite breathless "Kelly, Greg and his officers have caught him, he can't hurt you or me now, he's being interrogated and they aren't going to let him escape or try anything he's going to get everything he deserves" he then heard sobbing and realised I was crying and his face fell as he walked over to me and his hand rested on my shoulder, I sobbed "Oh my god Sherlock I was so scared I thought he was going to kill us, that crazed look in his eyes and the way he was running to us, he liked like he only had one plan to kill us and I think it was because he knew that we'd deduced he was the murderer and was trying to silence us". I turned to him tear stained cheeks and eyes and continued voice breaking "I didn't know what to do Sherlock, I feared for our lives and I feared for you, I didn't want you to get hurt or worse killed, you're an amazing man Sherlock, I can't lose you, I like you, I mean really like you, you're so kind, sensitive and caring and the way you protected me back there and how you've treated me over the last year has been so wonderful, in fact I don't just like you, I love you Sherlock Holmes" he reached up and softly stroked my right cheek and gently wiped the tear sliding down my skin and I closed my eyes feeling his gentle touch. I gaze at him and I start to smile as he responds in the silky baritone voice I have always loved, "Kelly, I'm so happy you feel like this because I have a confession to make too, from the moment we first met when you asked me to solve your case and I laid eyes on you, I knew how special you were and how beautiful you are and I'm sorry I didn't tell you how I felt sooner but I wasn't sure how you felt about me and thought you'd wanted to keep our relationship platonic and professional but now you've told me how you feel I can unashamedly say that I love you and I've loved you for some time now". I beam as happy tears fill my eyes and my heart swells with love and his hand still on my cheek, his long fingers stroke my skin tenderly as he beams his eyes twinkling and he starts to lean in as my heart races in anticipation. He leans in and I gaze at his cupid bow shaped lips before looking back up into his eyes and before we know it our foreheads are touching and our lips meet before we then start to kiss, it's a soft, tender kiss at first and I reach up and slide one hand into his gorgeous dark curls stroking them between my fingers and my other hand travels down to the back of his neck stroking and circling the skin with my thumb and finger. He hums softly as we continue kissing, his hands also travel down my back as he holds my back and even though I'm wearing my shirt, I can still feel his warm slender fingers through the material stroking my skin and as we then deepen the kiss and our lips make soft smacking sounds whilst kissing, I then feel his tongue sweep across my lips tenderly as mine also joins his and touches his tongue gently and we laugh a little, his tongue then starts to ask for entrance as it strokes my lips, I happily oblige and part them slightly for him as I moan and can feel the tingles pulsing though my body, even more as I feel his tongue sliding into my mouth and exploring each part curiously as I moan and playfully nibble the tip "Mmmmmmm Sherlock sweetheart I'd didn't know you were this pasisonate and romantic, I love it and I love you ever so much" he purrs "Mmmmmmm Kelly my darling you've turned me into a more passionate man and I absolutely love the new me, I love you so much". As we kiss deeper and start French kissing, our tongues dancing together and lips softly rubbing against each other's, I feel his hands travelling up my back and underneath my shirt as the warm touch make my skin tingle all over as he strokes up and down my back, I waste no time in slipping off his jacket and as it falls, I catch it with one hand before throwing it gently onto the sofa. He's wearing the tight purple shirt which looks so gorgeous on him with the buttons straining to hold his beautiful muscles in and I then start unbuttoning it slowly and as it opens I see his wonderful muscles and rippling torso and as we continue kssing, I reach out and touch his chest and stomach before my hands independently stroke and caress his body up and down as I take in his perfect form and at the same time he then takes hold of my shirt and gently pulling it up and over my head as he then throws it on top of the sofa onto his jacket. I'm wearing a lacy maroon patterned bra, he stares at me and can't take his eyes off me before he leans in again and presses his lips back onto mine and my eyes close again, I love his soft lips and could kiss him forever. He then begins stroking my back up and down again and I feel him touching my bra fitting and before I know it, he's undone my bra and is sliding it down my shoulders and down my arms and off as he then places it on top of the sofa, my breasts are now on show for him, he grins "Kelly darling, you're so beautiful look at you, you're a work of art" I beam as I stroke his cheek and kiss him again, he can no longer resist and as we kiss, his lips then travel down as he nibbles my lips and my chin before he then traces his tongue onto my neck and nibbles it playfully whilst planting kisses onto my skin. I moan softly and my head goes back as my fingers slide through his curls again and stroke them, I feel his lips travelling and leans down further whilst I caress his hair gently and he gazes at me, his hands reach up outstretching his slender fingers and placing them onto my breasts running his fingers around and over them, he hears me moaning and the tips of his fingers start to circle and stroke my nipples tenderly as his thumbs also work their magic and rub them softly, the touch hardens my nipples almost instantly, the tingles pulse through me at the same time. As he caresses my breasts, he tilts his head and biting his lip sexily he then leans in close to my chest and opening his mouth taking it in turns he takes my nipples into his mouth as he sucks them on tenderly and flicks his tongue from side to side and around them expertly, it drives me wild as I hold the back of his neck and moan louder and whilst he's still caressing them I can feel his tongue and teeth gliding gently over my nipples, sucking, licking and nibbling them and teasing me. I groan "Ahhhhhhhhh Sherlock my darling that feels so good where did you learn to do this, it's wonderful ohhhhhhhhhhh wow please don't stop!!!" he has no intention of stopping and as he pleasures my nipples he lead some towards the sofa with his hands on my waist beckoning me and we end up on the sofa together, he's on top of me softly and I'm holding his neck softly and he's not wasting time in getting back to sucking and nibbling my breasts and nipples tenderly, no man had ever made me feel so good before, what power did Sherlock have to make me so excited, so turned on, I loved it and Sherlock could deduce how I felt from my moans and movements as I whimpered at the same time. As I traced my fingers once again through those soft dark curls of his, he gazed up into my eyes whilst still gliding his tongue against my nipples and sucking them gently, I moaned and bit my lower lip and because his body was on top of mine, I softly wrapped my legs around his back. Whilst he continued pleasuring my breasts, I felt his hands sliding down my body stroking my stomach, I shivered at his touch as I felt his slender fingers working their way down towards my waist until he stopped at my jeans, I felt him undoing my belt before he slowly slid them down my thighs, the air hit my skin causing goosebumps to form as I gazed back at him lust filling my body watching him take my clothes off, I felt my jeans be pulled off completely before he placed them on the back of the sofa, he then slide his hand back up my legs and in between my thighs caressing and circling his fingers making me tingle. I wanted him so bad at this point, he knew how to make me feel good and I wanted more, so much more, he knew I wanted him, I could feel him deducing each naughty thought of mine and it turned me on so much. As his hand reached my knickers, he then started to rub his two fingers on my crotch, even through the material I could feel the touch, he heard my moans and whimpers, I purred " Ahhhhhhhh S…..Sherlock please don't me baby, I want you, you are so amazing, I need you….now!!" he could feel the wetness seeping through my knickers as he rubbed gently and before I knew it, he slipped two fingers into the top and pulled them down at the same time not wasting another moment. My knickers now lay on the back of the sofa and I was completely naked at this point, he leaned back to gaze and admire me as he purred in his deep voice "Kelly you are absolutely beautiful…..god you're turning me on so bad looking at you there waiting for me, so naughty!!", reaching out, he softly spread my legs and seeing how wet and ready I was for him, he bit his lip and couldn't take his eyes off me, he then at the same time unbuttoned his trousers and slid them down and off as he threw them on the arm of the sofa and with a quick movement of his hand removed his boxers before throwing those over his shoulder and landing on the arm of the sofa. We were now both naked and before we made love, he had a gorgeous twinkle in his eye and smiled "Mmmmmmm Kelly darling before we make wonderful love, please let me have the pleasure to taste you, I'm so hungry for you!" his words made me shiver and tingle and I nodded giving my consent and as my legs were spread he placed both of my feet onto his shoulders as he leaned down closer towards me and he then started to nibble and trace his tongue around my inner thigh, oh my god it felt so good, I leaned back ok the sofa moaning and groaning louder as I reached out either side gripping the sofa quite tight. As he teased my inner thighs, his mouth was inches from me and he then reached up to stroke my stomach and hips as I watched his head between my thighs and he then pushed his tongue deep inside me closing his eyes, my wetness seeped into his tongue as I moaned arching my hips feeling his tongue in me, "Ohhhh my god…...S…...Sherlock…...fuck……don't stop…..ohhhhhhhhhhh wow that feels so good mmmmmmmmm ahhhhhhhhh!!!". He could taste how wet I was as he strokes my hips and holding them gently, he eased no time in gliding and flicking his tongue expertly inside me licking and moving his head up and down and from side to side as he tongued me as deep as he could go and rhymically moving his lips at the same time, my hips and legs throbbed as the tingles buzzed through me, the pleasure was wonderful, I felt like my mind was going blank and he started to also suck on my clit and gently nibble it, I breathed hard and moaned even louder as my breath caught in my throat, the sensations were making me lose my mind each time. I reached out and held onto his hair my fingers twirling through his curls as he tongue fucker me deeper and faster not stopping or slowing and hearing my moans whilst tasting my pre-cum, he was as hard as anything by now and I wanted him in every way possible, I groaned and panted "Ahhhhhhhhh…...Sherlock baby…...my god…...you are wonderful…..p….please fuck me soon, I need you!!!" on hearing my words after at least 10 minutes of heavenly oral sex, he didn't want to make me wait any longer as he then eased his tongue from me and I was panting as he then licked his lips and smiled getting up, I reached out to stroke his cheek and laying on top of me gently again, he leant in and pressed his lips to mine as I held the back of his neck stroking up and down and holding his back as we snogged hard and moaned, he reached down at the same time and was holding a condom, as we were kissing hard tongues touching each others, he then opened it up before placing it onto himself and because he was hard, I felt it pressing into my inner thigh, I moaned against his lips and breathed warm air into his mouth "Mmmmmmmm Sherlock my darling I want you……..please fuck me…..I love you so much"!!. As he was now prepares, he leant in and kissed me again before he spread my legs softly and I lifted them up around his back, he then placed his hands either side of my head and we gazed into each other's eyes, I held onto his back as he then pushed softly into me gradually not wanting to hurt me but I begged him to go all the way into me, he happily obliged and pushed deeper inside me until he was all the way in and his pelvis touched mine, our heads fell back, mouths open moaning loud at the same time, I moaned "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh ohhhhhhhhhhhhh fuck Sherlock sweetheart you are so wonderful in every way and full of surprises, so good mmmmmmmmmm!!!!" he moaned with me in the sexy voice of his "Kelly ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh darling you're amazing, I'll be honest I've not been with a girl for some time and thought I'd be rusty but because you've turned me into a pasi  
sionate man again mmmmmmmmmm it feels so perfect ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh you're so wet for me, I can feel you gripping me, it's heaven!!!". As he reached around to hold the back of my neck with one hand stroking it and holding the sofa arm with the other hand, I held onto his back and shoulders running my fingers up and down his muscles tracing them and as our stomachs and chests are touching, he doesn't waste time and starts moving up and down thrusting inside me filling me up each time, he's so large at the same time and it feels pure bliss as he fucks me deep and fast and we gaze into each other's eyes whilst making love, my feet are rubbing the back of his thighs and bouncing off his sexy arse at the same time from the force of his movements, I feel his bum clench each time he thrusts into me not stopping harder, deeper and he lets out deep groans and moans with every thrust and leaning in we kiss hard as he then kisses my neck and his head is against my shoulder as I hear his sexy breaths and panting whilst he thrusts over and over into me, I grip his back tighter holding him to me and moan "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh ohhhhhhhhhhhhh for Sherlock darling, god I love you so much please don't stop give me more and more…..please…...uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yes yes!!!!". At the same time I feel his tongue glide against my ear and nibbling the love playfully as he groans louder and kisses my neck still thrusting faster and harder up and down and from side to side hitting my spot each time as I arch my back and hips and groan with every hit. I hear him moan my name and panting he says "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Kelly…...Kelly baby I love you I'm so glad mmmmmmmmmm we met last year because uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh we wouldn't be here now together making ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh wonderful love together, I love you and want to be with you always ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh so good…...f…...fuck!!!". We can feel our orgasms getting closer and closer each time and with every thrust of his gorgeous muscly hips into mine fucking my harder and deeper our chest and stomachs rubbing together creating such a delicious friction and it isn't lond before the sweat is forming on our body as I kiss his shoulder and his neck, he leans back up and we kiss again but deep as our tongues dance and glide together and I double the sensations and tingles because I thrust back onto him as he thrusts causing more grip on his cock as I tighten around him and he moans his head falls back again as I hold onto his back more and softly dig my fingers into his skin as we both moan and breath hard. The sweat starts to drip off our bodies as we continue to writhe together not stopping and we both moan "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuck…...f…..fuck I'm going to…….going to cum any minute now uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yes!!!" we can feel the pressure building in our bodies as the orgasms near and the last few thrusts back and forth and as deep as he can go and I thrust back onto him pushes us over the edge as the orgasms hits us with a powerful force and our head fall back and we moan so loud that it could almost be heard through the street, our backs and hips arch up at the same time as we cum together and Sherlock cums so hard and fast into the condom filling it up as his body jerks and pulses breathing hard and our legs are stiff and the orgasms glide through our sweating bodies, I hold his back as I cum so hard and feel it rush from me down the condom flowing out like a river as it also seeps out onto the sofa underneath us, we orgasm for what feels like 5 minutes until we both breath hard, exhausted as I lay back on the sofa and he joins me laying on top of me as we get our breaths back and lay together not saying a word for a few minutes, I wrap my arms around him and he also holds me close stroking my back my legs still around him and he's still inside me. After we've recovered, he looks up and we gaze lovingly into each other's eyes and smile, I say "Wow Sherlock sweetheart that was absolutely amazing, I'm so happy I could make you a passionate man like this, you're so wonderful I love you, I want to be with you forever I can't picture life without you, I stroke his cheek softly and lean in kissing him as our foreheads touch, he purrs "Kelly my beautiful darling that was so gorgeous, I never want to spend my life with anyone but you, you're my world, I want to be with you always, I want to marry you, welcome beautifully little ones and grow old together sharing wonderful memories together I love you…..we kiss tenderly and hold each other for some time as we contemplate the future thinking about how wonderful and adventurous life will be as we solve crimes together as future husband and wife. We smile and as I stroke his back and his neck and he strokes mine, we fall asleep content and peaceful knowing what the future could bring for us and how it will be even more special now we are together.


End file.
